Harry & the three ghosts
by ElizabethAnneSoph
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Harry Potter was sitting at his auror desk again - alone. Harry is visited by his father's ghosts who tells him that he will be visited by three ghosts during the night. Sounds familiar? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and the three ghosts**

**Chapter 1; Christmas Past  
**She had died on the day after Christmas.

A man was standing silently at her grave – He blamed himself for her untimely death, - she was not supposed to be dead!

Harry Potter was sitting alone at his auror desk - Again – it was the second year where he had asked to take the Christmas Eve guard at the auror floor of the ministry. He was alone, not for the first time at this time of year. He couldn't think of celebrating Christmas without the woman he loved, and he would never be able to, because she was dead.

It was just after dinner time, and Harry had eaten and taken his round, and were sitting quietly at his desk when a candle flickered and Harry grabbed his wand and asked: "Who is there?!"

When he wasn't answered he relaxed just a little and turned to sit back down, when he saw the figure of his father. James Potter said: "Hello, son." Harry paled and said: "Hello, dad. Why are you here? Are you a phantom of my imagination?" "No. I need you to listen, because you need to hear what I have to tell you." James Potter said. Harry were silent and watched his father, he didn't exactly look like he did in the painting at Potter manor, but almost. James Potter said: "You will be visited by three ghosts." "Why? Why will I be visited by ghosts, Father?" James replied: "You gave up on your friends when you should have held them close. You have lost the people you called friends and family. Now you are all alone, and that was not supposed to happen – you were not meant to lose so much; your family, friends, classmates and allies. You will be visited by three ghosts who will show you what you have lost for trusting the wrong people." And with that, James Potter disappeared. Harry sat down in his chair again, and thought about what his father had said, he wondered why he would be visited by ghosts, it wasn't very normal, was it? But after pondering that question for a while, he fell asleep. When he woke up, a voice said: "Hello, pup." Harry rose and saw Sirius, his godfather and asked: "Sirius, are you one of the ghosts I have been told about?" "Yes, I am. Come with me, and I will show you your parts Christmases." Harry took hold of Sirius' robes and then they flew out of the window. Sirius said: "Open your eyes, pup. You need to see these." Harry did open his eyes and saw his first Christmas at Hogwarts with Ron. Harry still remembered this Christmas – It was the first time he had been given gifts; it was also the year where he had received his father's invisibility cloak. Harry said: "I remember this Christmas, 1st year at Hogwarts, Ron stayed with me – because he was my best friend. I received my first gifts that Christmas and Dumbledore gave me my father's invisibility cloak." Sirius said: "Look at Ron's face when you received your father's cloak." Harry saw Ron's face show rage and a deep jealousy and a deep detest. It shocked Harry to see his best friend show such rage, jealousy and detest towards himself. Harry said: "I don't want to see anymore!" "Let's see another Christmas." Sirius said. The scene changed. Harry now saw one of Hermione's Christmases with her family in Crawley. Hermione said: "Mom, Harry and I saved his godfather, - we flew on a Hippogriff and that is half a horse/half bird. Harry was so brave and he so wanted Sirius to be free so he could be away from the Dursley's! But mom – Harry's so the best friend and I am sure Sirius would say he is the best godson." Emma Granger said with a smile: "Darling, I have noticed that you have talked of Harry since November in your 1st year. You barely talk of your other friend, that Ron guy. Why is Harry so important to you?" "Mom…well, Harry and I are close because we have saved Sirius together. Ron is my friend, but we are not close as Harry and I." Sirius said: "Let's see another Christmas." What Harry saw next were the Christmas fourth year at Hogwarts – The Triwizard tournament and the ball. Harry saw Hermione cry when he hadn't realised that she were a girl, and the happiness of Hermione dancing at the ball and the anger at Ron. She had thought that he had looked good. Harry felt sad but happy to see the woman he had cared for. Sirius said: "My time is growing short, watch this Christmas to the end." Harry heard Hermione whisper: "I love you, Harry." Sirius said: "My time is finished. The next ghost will come to you when the clock strikes one." Harry realised that he was back at his desk – alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry & the Three Ghosts**

**Ghost 2: Christmas Present**

Harry woke by being called, - "Hello, Harry." Harry looked shocked at the woman in front of him, and said: "Hermione…is that you?!" The woman laughed and said: "Well, I am Hermione Patricia Granger but I am not Your Hermione. I am…" She smiled – the same as HIS Hermione! Harry asked: "You must be a relative to Hermione; you have the same smile, eyes and hair." "I am your Hermione's great grandmother and I am here to show some present Christmases. I will promise that you will see what your life could have looked today if Hermione hadn't died that day!" "Is Hermione very angry with me for getting her to go with me that day?" Harry asked while he looked at his shoes and a lump in his throat. Hermione Patricia Granger saw the hurt in the young man's eyes and soul and replied to the man who could have been her great granddaughter's husband: "No. She is sorry that you didn't get that future together which you talked about, a family, a cat, a dog and a house." Harry took a deep breath to hold his sobs back. "Was it even possible Mrs. Granger?" "Yes, it was, even five minutes before Hermione died in your arms. But now we must go or we won't make your Christmases." Hermione Patricia Granger said: "Here take hold of my dress and we will see some Christmases." Harry did as he was told. Hermione Patricia Granger said: "Now look, Harry." Harry looked and saw a gathering of his old classmates, celebrating Christmas together; Fleur with Bill, Charlie with his fiancée Sophie, Percy with Penelope, Ginny with Dean, one of his dorm mates from Hogwarts, and there in the corner were Ron with Lavender on his lap, and there by the window facing him were Neville, his auror colleague with his girlfriend Luna – they had been together since the last battle at Hogwarts, then Harry heard Neville say with his glass raised: "To Harry Potter for making this possible, may he find happiness in the new year." Harry saw all his friends raise their glass to his name, while saying: "To Harry Potter."

Hermione P Granger asked: "Ready to go, dear?" "Can we stay for a minute more?" She nodded and Harry heard Neville and Ron talk: "I am sad that Harry won't celebrate with us. I asked him but he refused because he had guard duty tonight." Neville said. "He has taken that guard for the last two years – we all know what happened the day after Christmas two years ago!" Luna said: "Hermione died 2 years ago tomorrow. Harry is still grieving!" Everybody was listening now and Luna said: "There is something you don't know! Harry and Hermione were planning on marrying in the New Year…They both wanted a family…" Neville said: "Harry saw Hermione as his wife…so he is grieving for a wife and not a girlfriend! I hope Harry will find peace and happiness!" Everybody rose their glasses to Hermione's memory. Hermione P Granger took Harry to see how his present would be like if Hermione hadn't died.  
Harry saw a comfortable living room, a hearty fire, a cat and a dog in front of it, and a big Christmas tree, then he saw the most beautiful thing in his life – a pregnant Hermione in a lovely burgundy coloured dress, being helped by her mother in the kitchen. He heard Hermione call: "Harry, the goose is done, would you please handle it?!" He heard his own voice replied: "Coming, Mione." And then saw himself, coming from the living room with a laughing Remus, Tonks and with a happy Teddy in their arms. He saw his extensive family sit down to dinner; he saw Hermione and his own happiness. And it was killing him inside to see how things could have been if Hermione hadn't died. Harry asked: "Why didn't I get to have this? I fought for Hermione – I would give anything to have this!" Hermione P Granger smiled sadly and said: "You didn't get this…because you chose ambition and therefore in a small way the dark side…Everybody were shocked that you chose that…I had five gallons on you choosing Quidditch instead…but if you had chosen differently, your life would have been this! But come, next Christmas is waiting." The next he saw was Remus and Tonks in their apartment with Teddy and her parents. Tonks said: "Why did Harry not come tonight, love?" "Because he had guard he said. He wanted to but had guard." "Harry is full of it…he hasn't celebrated Christmas these last two years because of Hermione!" "It has been hard on him! Be patient Dora, he will come around! He is my nephew in all but blood." "He will never celebrate Christmas as long as he has Hermione's memory." Tonks replied. "I know but that is his choice then and we have to respect it even if it is not the right choice." Remus said, and sounded just as he had when he taught at Hogwarts back in third year. Hermione P Granger said: "Harry, come my time is up." Harry said: "Could you tell Mione that I am so sorry and that I love her so much?" Hermione P. Granger smiled and said: "Yes. Now the last ghost will come as the clock strike 2 o'clock." And with those words she was gone.

**Chapter 3; Christmas Future**

Harry once again woke when the clock chimed the second hour. He saw a figure all dressed in black – like a dementor and a bit like his potions professor at Hogwarts. When he heard the voice he knew who the third ghost had been in life: Snape. Harry rose and said: "Good evening, Professor." "Finally you got some manners, Potter. Now come along." What Harry saw froze his blood – a dying Teddy were surrounded by his family, then professor Snape touched Teddy's heaving chest and Teddy ceased breathing! The family as well as Harry screamed: "NO!" Harry screamed at Snape: "YOU STUPID BASTARD! HE WAS THE GREATEST GIFT TONKS AND REMUS HAD! TEDDY COULD HAVE SURVIVED! YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed at Snape. "Next Christmas" was the only words Snape said. What Harry saw next were a cemetery with Remus, Tonks and friends around the little grave of: **Teddy Lupin – Beloved son, friend and beloved godson,** **born 1998, April 10th-died August 21th 2008.  
**Harry heard Tonks say between sobs to Remus: "At least his godparents will take care of him now when we can't!" Remus looked older and greyer when he replied to Tonks: "Harry and Hermione will care for him – they loved him so much!" Then they walked away. The next Christmas Snape showed Harry was a headstone which said: **Harry James Potter, beloved nephew, friend and colleague. May you find peace and happiness. Born 31th of July 1979, died February 13th 2008.**  
Harry saw the grave next to his, it said;

**Hermione Jane Granger  
Beloved fiancée, friend, classmate and daughter. Forever in our hearts.  
Born September 19****th**** 1978-Died December 26****th**** 2006**

Then suddenly Harry heard a voice he didn't recognised say: "You can change this…" Harry asked: "Who are you? What do you mean?" The voice asked again: "Do you wish to know me?" "Yes, very much!" Harry replied. Then out of the folds of Snape's cloak came two children – a little girl and a bigger boy. The boy said: "Hello, father." Harry swallowed something and asked: "You are my children?" "Yes, we would have been yours and mothers." The little girl replied. There was no doubt about whom "mother" was as the girl looked like a carbon copy of Hermione. Harry asked: "How can I change it so you will live?" The little girl asked: "Don't you want to know our names, father?" Harry replied in a quiet voice while he went down so he was in eye height with the girl: "Sweet little girl – the names doesn't mean much just to know that you and your brother are my and Hermione's children mean everything! How can I get you? Your mother is dead!" The boy said: "You must get Snape to send you back to the day or two before mother died and change profession! My name by the way is James Daniel Potter." The girl said: "And mine is Patricia Rose Potter, and please help Remus and Tonks to keep Teddy away from the Black lake at Hogwarts! He got sick that way! And Ron really is your friend, father; you just have to point out to him how it started. Please save mother and we will be a family!" "I will, Patricia and James!" Harry turned to Snape as the two children disappeared from sight again and said: "Snape please help me get back to the day before Hermione died!" "I won't help you, Potter!" Snape spat. Harry replied in a controlled way: "Do I really have to remind you about the debt you owe to me and my father? Please Snape you are my last hope!" Snape looked into the green eyes of Lily and said: "Fine…I will send you back to the day before Christmas so you can save your pitiful future!" "Thanks Snape! I will be most grateful!" With those words, Snape turned a little medallion over Harry while saying: "Save what was lost to time, to return to save what was lost."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry and the three Ghosts**

Well here it comes, last part of this story! (It is really two chapters put together!) Constructive criticism is acceptable! Please leave a comment if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And reviews are appreciated!

**Chapter 4; 2 years earlier**

When Harry woke up, he was in bed – but not alone – he looked to where Hermione had slept and saw her lying there! He sat up and checked the calendar on the bedside table: 24th of December 2006…He was back! He could save them all and get their children! He looked around in the bedroom, they had designed together, it was a light room, a writing desk up against the wall, near the door to the living room, there was of course two book cases in their bedroom and then there was the king sized bed, were he presently were sitting on. The window was covered by a curtain, and he could see that the sun was rising.

Harry kissed the woman he saw as his wife until she woke up and asked: "What is wrong, Harry?!" "Nothing, sweetheart! Just wanted to kiss you so badly! I missed you!" Harry replied with a happy tone to his voice. "Harry you talk as if you haven't seen me for years!"

"I haven't! I love you Hermione!"

"And I love you, Harry!"

Harry said: "I am going to stop being an auror. I will start playing Quidditch, so you don't have to worry about me so much."

Hermione asked: "Why did you change your mind about your profession?"

"Because of two reasons; one, I am going to get my family hurt in the end. Two, don't you think I have had enough adventures and dangerous situations in my life to last for a lifetime?" Hermione nodded.

Harry remembered how Hermione had died. They had been in the ministry, to collect Neville because they were going to celebrate Christmas with; Luna, Neville, Hermione's parents, the Lupin's and the Tonks', when a yellow beam had hit Hermione – it had been a cutting curse, she had breathed for the last time in his arms. Harry swore that it would not happen again!

When they ate breakfast – Harry wrote his letter of resignation, because of a better offer. Hermione saw Harry, he seemed more determined than ever, about quitting his job and change profession to Quidditch which had been his dream while at Hogwarts. Hermione asked: "Harry please talk to me?!"

Harry replied: "I am not sure you will believe me, Mione."

"Try me." Harry began the telling of his dream/life/nightmare, "Snape killed Teddy, Tonks and Remus was crushed! The only comfort for Tonks was we would look after him…Hermione…I…I met our children, a boy and a girl – our daughter was a clone of you, and the boy had my eyes and hair but had your facial features. They were so worried; they urged me to beg Snape to send me back to save you!"

"What had happened?"

"You were killed in the auror department when we went to collect Neville – You…you died in my arms…the day after tomorrow…"

Hermione were shocked and said with steel in her voice: "I will not die on you and our future children! Not this time!"

Harry embraced Hermione and kissed her deeply and passionately. He knew that the wedding ring, he had chosen were in the bedside drawer, ready for the day Hermione would be his wife. Harry asked: "Hermione, when can we be married?"

"I was thinking either today or tomorrow after your story, Harry." Harry replied with a brilliant smile which reached his eyes: "Best idea you have had today, Mione."

Hermione smiled and said: "I'll get in contact with my parents, if you will contact our friends?"

"I will, darling Mione!" Harry replied.

Soon after – all their friends were arrived all dressed in their best. Harry had gotten Madame Amelia Bones to marry them – Amelia Bones were Susan Bones' aunt, Susan Bones had attended Hogwarts with them. Harry had asked Dobby to arrange the garden for the wedding – a Christmas fairy tale wedding. And there a day before Christmas Harry and Hermione were married.

**Epilogue**

37 years old Hermione and 36 year old Harry Potter were sitting with their two children, James and Patricia, in their sitting room, in their home. It was Christmas Eve. The sitting room, were a cosy white room, with lots of pictures of Patricia, Teddy, James, and their friends and extensive family circle hanging on the walls. Outside it was snowing, so everything outside was glistening in the cold and clear weather. The night sky was clear and you could see the stars, but it was half-moon. The fire in the wood-burning stove was glowing orange with the heat, and in the middle of the sitting room was situated a large Christmas tree with many presents under it. A cat was lying in front of the fire, while relaxing; it was Hermione's cat Crookshanks, the cat she had bought back in third year of Hogwarts. Under the dining table a golden retriever were lying sleeping, but still awake enough to listen to the talk in the room.  
Harry was telling his story at how he changed their lives. While telling the story, Harry was gazing at his wife, who was pregnant again, with their third child, and funny enough so was Luna, pregnant with her third child. Personally Harry thought that his wife had never looked more beautiful.

The story had become a Potter-family tradition since Harry had told the story for the first time to Hermione. Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, Neville and Luna Longbottom were all listening as well as the Potter children and the Longbottom twins even if they knew the story by heart. Tonks said: "Harry, we can never thank you enough for saving Teddy's life!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed: "Mom!" Harry said simply: "You are family, Tonks." Harry still didn't dare call Tonks by her real name; it was kind of a dare in the family.

Meanwhile up under the roof, three or actually four ghosts were listening to the story. James said: "At least he tells the story the right way." Sirius said: "I am glad that Harry got another chance with Hermione!" Hermione Patricia Granger said while she smiled: "I am just glad that my great granddaughter got her wish!" Sirius saw Snape' face and said: "Come on, Snape. You did good…Harry yelled at you and at the same time he forgave you!" Snape smiled at two of his childhood nemesis and said: "Well, he had gotten manners…let's hope he keeps away from dangerous situations now!" James said: "He will, he will never put his family at risk, I think we have learned that much from watching him."

Harry thought he felt the presence of someone he knew but he weren't sure, but he smiled at the feeling of happiness and family love which surrounded him. He looked to the four children, who were sitting on the carpet on the floor and asked: "Will you finish the tale?" Patricia, James, Frank and Marina said in unison: "And so bless us, all of us."

The End

**From all of us to all of you, Merry Christmas! **(Doesn't it seem familiar? Sorry I couldn't help myself! )

**AU: I have changed a few small things, like Dobby and Mrs. Bones isn't dead and the same with Remus and Tonks! I think it is too sad that Harry loses every link to his parents so I changed it a bit! The characters of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the ghost idea and quote "And so bless us, all of us" belongs to Charles Dickens. **


End file.
